Demigods and Magicians
by Hamers
Summary: When Chrion sends his best demigods to investigate happenings at Drew and Lacy's school what will happen. a new prophecy and saving the world again? Contains the 7. after HOO and TSS. son of sobek happened between PJO and HOO. read background for information.
1. Chapter 1

Background: after the war with Gaea Jason stayed at camp half blood. Hazel and frank went back to camp Jupiter. Everyone else is at camp half-blood. Frank became praetor in Jason and Percy's absence. The two camps were at peace after Nico and Reyna showed up with the Athena parthentos. No one died in the giant war besides monsters and Gaea it back at sleep. Son of Sobek happened between PJO and HOO. For this I'm assuming son of Sobek happened a few days before Percy disappeared. He told no one of meeting carter. He did mention that some random kid helped him fight but nothing more. Carter on the other had did tell Sadie about meeting a kid and being extremely curious. He told her his name. Traveling from camp Jupiter to Greece took a month meaning when Percy got to camp he was gone for a total of a little over 9 months. The beginning of this is a few days before the start of school. Staff of Serapis did not happen as I have not read it.

PERCY POV:

I couldn't believe that we had defeated Gaea and now I'm just going back to school like I didn't miss a whole year of my life. Anyways its five days before the start of school so some of the demigods have already left by now depending on where their families live or where they go to school. I was in the training arena sparing with Clarisse.

"Seaweed brain! Chiron wants to see us in the big house" Annabeth, my girlfriend, called.

Clarisse and I stopped fighting and I followed Annabeth to the big house. "So what does Chiron want?"

"No clue, but he wanted you, me, Jason, drew, lacy, piper, and Leo. I think it might have something to do with school."

"Great I just love school can't wait to get back" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure it'll be nothing big."

"Come-on of course it's big if he's sending part of the seven."

We walked into the big house and found we were the last to arrive.

"Good now we can get started" said chino.

"What did you call us here for? Asked Jason.

"I think that drew and lacy could tell this better than I, go ahead tell them"

Drew started "Well some strange things have been happening at our school last year"

"Like what?" asked Leo.

"Well the first thing happened shortly before the fall equinox at a dance. Well I guess before this I should give you some build up background to this. Lacy and I go to the Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted or BAG for short. Anyways last year there was a large group of students who came to the school and all hang out with each other all the time which is weird for transfer students. Fast-forward to the fall dance and I guess you could say the leader of the group, Sadie, brought her brother to the dance. Then while we were talking this guy comes up and takes her to dance. Now that might not seem weird in its self but he had this very strange aura of power about him. Then during a slow dance everyone passes out, very strange, and lacy would you like to tell everyone what you heard during this"

"sure so I didn't fully pass out I fell to the ground like everyone else but I didn't pass out it just felt like all the energy was sucked out of me but I was still conscious. I heard Sadie talking to some people I never heard of before. They were talking to someone named shoe? And talking about gods. I never heard of a god named shoe have any of you?"

Everyone murmured in agreement "no"

"Then this is where it gets even weirder if that's possible. Apparently Shu is an air goddess and tried to separate Sadie and her friend and said names like Isis and Horus. I did research and those are Egyptian gods. Then she mentioned something about bringing some Russian from St. Petersburg. Then the air pressure rose and I passed out fully. But when I woke up Sadie was talking to who I assume was the Russian with her brother. I tried to get closer but the teachers were pushing us away. Other things happened throughout the year but nothing as big"

"That is why we are sending all of you to investigate and try to figure out what is going on" Chiron stated

"Wait, lacy said something about Egyptian gods do they exits too Chiron?" asked Jason.

"I honestly don't know, remember Greece was after Egypt Rome after Greece. I knew about the romans but they didn't know about us it could be the same situation with Egypt or not I have no idea the gods never once mentioned Egyptian gods to me."

"So let me get this straight your sending us with lacy and drew to investigate possible Egyptians at BAG?" I said

"Yes pretty much" Chiron replied.


	2. Chapter 2

SADIE POV:

I was so excited a new year at BAG with my best friends. After saving the world we all decided to go back to school to get an education minus carter and Zia. They would watch the Brooklyn House during the day. It had been a whole summer since I last saw my school friend lacy and was excited to see her again. Maybe I could finally pay attention to her stories about summer camp unlike last year. When we got to school Walt, Cleo, and I went to our lockers and I saw lacy. I started to approach her but noticed se was with drew and a bunch of other people I've never seen before. I decided to leave her alone until later.

LACY POV:

We walked into school and who's the first person I see? Sadie.

"That's Sadie there" I said to Percy and the others.

We walked past and went to first hour: math. After we sat down I saw Sadie walk in I motioned to her to sit by us.

"Sadie id like you to meet my friends Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper." As I said each of their names they gave a respective nod or wave.

"So how do you know each other?" Sadie asked.

"We go to summer camp together. We've all known each other for a while."

"Oh, so how was camp this past summer I've been meaning to ask you about it"

Percy spoke up "ummmm it's great the only place I truly feel at home." While speaking he kept glancing back at Annabeth.

"Where is your summer camp if I may ask?" Sadie asked.

This time Annabeth answered "it's on long island but that's all we can truly say."

"Why?"

"So how was your summer Sadie?" I asked.

"Oh it was fine you know the normal summer. I explored new York since I never really had much time having just moved here from London last year."

"new York is a great city I've lived here my whole life" Percy said "if you want I can show you some of the best places this weekend."

"Oh no I'm busy this weekend maybe some other time though."

The bell rang. The teacher walked in and started handing out syllabuses. They found out that all of them had practically the same schedule for school. They had all core classes together but electives were different. While they were talking about their schedules Percy noticed a familiar name on his schedule and showed it to the other demigods.

"YES!" Annabeth exclaimed to the group. "We have Brunner for ancient mythology."

"Who's he is he new here I never noticed him last year?" Sadie asked.

Percy replied "he umm- taught at our old school. He's a great teacher really keeps the class lively."

With that the bell rang for 2nd hour: mythology. When Percy walked in he went up to the front desk to talk to Mr. Brunner.

"Chiron why are you here this could risk our mission."

"I know the risks Percy but you need someone to guard you with this many demigods. Especially with five of the seven and two children of the big three."

"Ya that is true."

"Oh also I'm getting Rachel transferred here it's unsafe for our oracle to be at Goode alone without you know."

"Ok ill let Annabeth know"

SADIE POV

Ok there is something strange about these new students. First of all why did they all transfer here? Secondly they all know each other. Walking into second hour mythology Percy went up to talk to the teacher. He seemed to get excited and upset at times.

I asked Percy "So how do you know Mr. Brunner again?"

"Oh he taught at this school I went to when I was twelve. He really gets into mythology."

Like I said suspicious most people hate their teachers but Percy and the others seemed very relieved to see Mr. Brunner. When the bell rang we all sat down. Percy kept trying to tell me how great of a teacher Mr. Brunner is. Should I mention that I had just realized that he was in a wheelchair when he walked (no, wheeled?) around he's desk to pass out books. The book he passed out covered mythology from ancient Egypt, ancient Greece, the Homan Empire, Scandinavia (Norse mythology), Aztecs, Mayans, Incas, and many other groups. I was surprised I guess I never really realized how many other cultures had mythology and their own gods. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful just normal classed. I had a few classes with Walt (also Anubis) he seemed surprised to see Percy and the others.

After school I and Annabeth exchanged cell numbers. Weirdly none of the others had cell phones. Percy's mother came and picked up Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo. When we got back to Brooklyn House Walt pulled me aside and told me he didn't trust Lacy's friends. I found this weird because I trust Lacy and why would she be friends with untrustworthy people.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to inform you all on my status with the story. First review responces:

To Didd: sorry i cant have everything perfect. I went and reread some of this and i found i have less errors than many other fanfics ive read on this site.

To cherries (guest): i read your ideas but i will not have carter and zia transfer becaus like saide said in tss he has been homeschooled and it would be a really hard transition for him to go to school. I assume zia never really went to school after the thing with her village. Ill try not to give one group more strengh than the other. I hope that adresses most of your comcerns.

To Owl Head (guest): carter only told saide that some kid who spoke in a differamt language helped him.

Ok now about my story. I plan to have a new prophecy then after that something happens like a monster attack (think about annabeth coming to camp) and sadie follows or something. Im not really sure. If you have good ideas please reveiw. Also if you have a god prophecy the one i wrote kinda sucks.

Thanks :)


End file.
